Chapter 139
Setting Up For Melting Down is the 139th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The Chapter cover appears to be of Kirion wearing a shirt that says "Tanba Delicious pies" and her usual suit around her waist and holding her mask in her arm. with a broom sitting in front of her. Summary The story begins with Vaux. 13 and Jonson standing on a balcony ontop of a high building of Hole looking down on at The Lake of Refuse, they later travel around the city in a van and inspect how stores are closed despite the sinking of The Central Department Store, they soon drive to the hospital to inform surviving associates of the department store about how the rest of them are dead. In utter disbelief the group angrily demand to see the central department store themselves. They drive the bunch to the scene which the associates consider going after them into the lake but Vaux warns them they'll die if they do and he notices how the lake of refuse's depth is slowly dropping and the water is being sucked down. The scene transitions down into the central department store which is now starting to melt due to the lake's water, Shin finally recovers from his mushroom patched state and starts to remember his events before he was turned into a zombie; he soon realizes that the interior is starting to recede and how he and En should find the others before its too late. He finds en sitting on the floor concentrating his powers which makes his face multiply with mushrooms; he advises Shin to take him to the others to avoid losing focus. The scene transitions again back to Asu who finished preparing gyoza and looks over the window the devils watch closely, in curiosity he looks as well to see Nikaido and the others being attacked by the crosseyes boss. Noi prepares herself to fight him but is interrupted by Nikaido he speaks into their minds to warn them to run rather to fight him to avoid death. Ebisu begins to feel strange sensations which later turns out to be her mushroom head growing taller which forms arms and the face of En who comes to save everyone. The scene transitions once more to Kirion who intends to fly over the clouds with a broom but is stopped by Tanba who questions her survival. Asuka and Fukuyama watch quietly behind the door and converse in context about how Kirion might actually be human so the rain is uneffective to her. The chapter ends with Kirion heading out through the rain on a broom. Characters Main Characters: * Kirion * Vaux * Shin * Noi * En * Nikaido * Kai * Asu Minor Characters: * Ebisu * Fujita * Turkey * Dokuga * Chidaruma * Chota * Tetsujo * Tanba * Asuka * Fukuyama Gallery 139-1.png 139-2.png 139-3.png 139-4.png 139-5.png 139-6.png 139-7.png 139-8.png 139-9.png 139-10.png 139-11.png 139-12.png 139-13.png 139-14.png 139-15.png 139-16.png 139-17.png 139-18.png Category:Chapters